The Gundainium Within Her Heart
by Pan12398
Summary: Heero discovers some things about his past...Like the fact that he has a sister out there somewhere.


The Gundanium Within Her Heart  
  
Disclaimer:Don't own it wish I did, yada yada yada.  
  
  
  
The year would have been unknown and the events of this day, not recorded, all except the tiny legend of a young girl by the name of Hanna Lowe, who's heart was made of Gundanium. Here's how our story begins.  
  
  
  
The whole colony shook as the Trieze Faction troops blasted away with their new and improved Virgo suites. Trieze being young and naive was reckless when it came to hiring his staff. The one we would later hear more of, Dr. Alexander Jeckle. Trieze stood watching the colony explode from the shuttles window. He chuckled to himself,  
  
"They're just so defenseless, it's actually quite amusing." He was somewhat startled when one of his soldiers burst through the doors.  
  
"Master Sargent Trieze! An unknown shuttle is trying to escape! We've tried contacting it but there's no response! It's coming closer to the ship, should we blow it up or dock it?"  
  
"Dock it, we've caused enough bloodshed for one day, and besides, it might have some useful gear on board."  
  
"Yes Sir!" Trieze followed the soldier to the ship's docking port. When all necessary docking procedures were made Trieze and 5 of his heavily armed soldiers entered the ship. When they found nothing they were about to turn back when Trieze heard a soft cough behind him. He spun around,  
  
"Sir, what is it?" one of his soldiers asked him.  
  
"Shh, can't you hear that?" The cough came again closely followed by a small sneeze. Trieze placed his ear to a cold metal wall; he tapped twice only to hear an echo.  
  
"This wall is hollow, blast it." The soldiers blasted it on command. Part of the wall in the shape of the door fell down. Trieze peered inside only to find two small bundles wrapped tight in two blankets, one pink, and one blue. Trieze bent down and pulled down the blanket of the pink bundle to reveal the small head of a beautiful baby girl. He and his soldiers let out a gasp. He undid the other bundle to find a small baby boy. The small girl stared up at him with bright friendly forest green eyes and giggled stretching her arms to him. The little boy however held a stern look on his face and held a pair of steady cobalt blue eyes. In between them Trieze noticed a small card.  
  
"Looks like a hologram card."  
  
"What shall we do with the children Sir?"  
  
"Have them take to Dr. Jeckle for an examination for any viruses they may have gotten."  
  
"Yes Sir!" One soldier picked up the baby girl and one picked up the boy. They started off and Trieze grabbed the hologram key. Trieze followed the soldiers out and started to walk away from the twins when suddenly the baby girl started crying, loudly. Trieze turned around curiously, and walked back up to the girl. His mer presence shut her up instantly. The boy stayed silent and observed. Trieze looked at the girl with interest.  
  
"I think she's rather fond of you Sir." The soldier holding her said.  
  
"It would appear that way wouldn't it?" He tickled her stomach and she squirmed and laughed.  
  
"Don't worry little one, I'll be back soon." Trieze continued down the hall and the baby didn't peep a cry. Trieze walked into the hologram room her flipped off the lights and inserted the card into the machine. A hologram of an old man appeared.  
  
"Hello friend, My name is Doctor Odin Lowe and by the time you have found this card you would have found the children. Young Owdin Jr. is almost one year born May 2nd and little Hanna is only 4 months, born December 19th please I beg of you, these two children are the last remaining descendants of the royal family of Bellei, an ancient kingdom lost to this day. They are brother and sister, Prince and Princess of the royal family of Bellei. Please take care of them. If you choose not to, please send them on their way, there should be enough food for them to reach colony L1 where an adoptive family awaits. Thank you for your time." The hologram switched off.  
  
"Hmm, Hanna and Owdin, well, I guess it's up to me to insure that Doctor Lowe's death wish is completed."  
  
Trieze would later discover that the young boy and Dr. Jeckle suddenly disappeared. As for the young girl, it would be 16 years before she would meet her childhood friend again.  
  
16 years later...  
  
"Father!" The young girl's voice echoed through the huge mansion.  
  
"Why you shouting Lily?"  
  
"I'm late for my performance! Have you seen my guitar anywhere?!"  
  
"It's in the music studio where you always have it. Lily dear, I do wish you'd stop these silly concerts of yours and pay focus on your studies."  
  
"They're not silly! And besides, school isn't my thing. You know that, and besides you never come to any of my concerts anyways."  
  
"I just have too much to do around here Lily."  
  
"I know, well I'll be on my way see ya dad!" Her bright forest green eyes gave a wink at him. Her dark chocolate brown hair fell just below her shoulders and curled. Her well formed body made her absolutely beautiful, especially in the sunlight. Despite her petite form, Trieze had taught her well in self-defense. One time she got upset with one of her classmates and put her in the hospital for 3 weeks! Trieze renamed Hanna Lowe, Lilly Kushranadda because she had a distinct smell of day lilies all around her by nature. He also noticed her eyes were 'of magic' an old woman once said. The color would change with her emotion. Since Lily wasn't really good with words, her eyes expressed herself. And then there was the music, oh, was there music! Lily's voice could sing the wildest of a wildcat to sleep! Music was her art, her passion. But Trieze disregarded it, he thought that her time should be mostly sent towards her studies since her mother forbade her pilot mobile suites which she also loved. Today her eyes were forest green, that told him she was happy. He smiled as she bounded out the door.  
  
On her way out Lily bumped into someone, she looked up to see icy blue eyes staring down at her through a silver mask.  
  
"Sorry uncle Zechs, I'm late for a performance, got to go see ya 'round!" She hopped into a car and zoomed off. Trieze met Zechs at the door.  
  
"If there is one difference between you two, it's that you're always so calm and she's constantly filled with an uplifting energy."  
  
"Yes, that is true."  
  
"So, she still hasn't come close to guessing that you and Une aren't really her parents huh?"  
  
"Oh, we are her parents, adoptive, but we are, if she really wanted to find out the truth, she could, but as you see, she's to happy to let any negative energy seep into her aura."  
  
"That wont last forever you know."  
  
"Yes, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."  
  
"Did you ever find out what happened to the young boy, Owdin, I think it was?"  
  
"No, Jeckle and the boy are long gone."  
  
"Well, Then shall we get to business?"  
  
"Yes, we shall."  
  
Meanwhile, in a busy city motel 5 boys by the names of Trowa Barton, Quatre Winners, Woufei Chang, Duo Maxwell, and Heero Yui debated on what to do with their day off from the war.  
  
"I say we hit the amusement park!" Duo suggested cheerfully. His bright violet eyes shone brightly, glad to be away from the fighting.  
  
"Sorry Duo, roller coasters make me sick." Quatre cringed at the thought of roller coasters.  
  
"What! The Q-man can pilot a Gundam, but can stand a simple roller coaster! Where's the tape recorder! I've gotta get this down!" Quatre threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Ah! I've been hit!" Duo fell to the ground pretending to be dead with his eyes rolled back and his tongue out and twitching. Quatre and Woufei chuckled lightly.  
  
"So, Hee-chan, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I've told you not to call me that, I really don't care where we go, as long as it's tranquil."  
  
"This looks tranquil." Trowa walked into the room holding a newspaper section. He tossed it to Woufei who read it aloud.  
  
"Charity festival held May 2nd, come and enjoy a small café full of delcious goodies while you listen to some of our wonderful musicians, challenge some of the strongest men on earth, and also a special appearance by a surprise vocalist. Sounds homey to me." Duo stretched out on the bed next to Heero.  
  
"As long as they've got food I'm not complaining, hey, isn't that today?"  
  
"Yes, May 2nd."  
  
"And, isn't May 2nd Heero Yui's birthday?" Heero groaned.  
  
"Yes, I believe it is." Duo jumped up.  
  
"Party for Heero!" Everybody laughed. With a flick of his wrist Heero held a gun to Duo's forehead. Everybody shut-up.  
  
"Heero! Put the gun down!" Quatre's command sounded more like a plea.  
  
"We are not celebrating my birthday Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Awe come on, just 1 present from each of us? Nothing else? Pleeeeease?" Even from the wrong end of a gun Duo tried to be funny. Heero's cobalt eyes narrowed as he slowly pulled the triger. Duo's eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"Click." Was all that came from the gun.  
  
"One gift each, that's it." Duo fell backwards on the bed.  
  
"I knew that wasn't loaded!" Heero rolled his eyes.  
  
"Then why are you sweating so much?" Duo felt his forehead which confirmed Heero's comment.  
  
"Hey! It's 92 degrees outside, our safe-house doesn't have AC, and I'm wearing black leather, what do you want me to do? Grab some fricken denteen ice!?" Duo fell back down on the bed.  
  
"Well, I think the carnival's a great idea!" Quatre sweat-dropped,  
  
"And I think we should go as soon as possible." 


End file.
